1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning brush structure, and more particularly to a cleaning brush structure which may arbitrarily adjust the included angle between the operation rod and the cleaning body by an angle adjuster.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cleaning tool in accordance with the prior art comprises a cleaning body, and a handle pivoted on the cleaning body by a driving unit. When the cleaning body is connected with the handle, the driving unit may provide a positioning effect. However, the included angle between the cleaning body and the handle cannot be adjusted arbitrarily, thereby easily causing inconvenience to the user, and greatly limiting the versatility of the cleaning tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional cleaning body.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning brush structure which includes an angle adjuster that may arbitrarily adjust the included angle between the operation rod and the cleaning body.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning brush structure, wherein the operation rod may be positioned on the cleaning body rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a cleaning brush structure comprising: an operation rod, a snow shovel, an angle adjuster, and a cleaning body; the operation rod including an inner rod, an outer rod telescopically mounted on the inner rod, and a handgrip portion made of soft rubber material mounted on the outer rod; the snow shovel including a blade integrally formed with a sleeve, the sleeve secured on an upper end of the outer rod of the operation rod; wherein,
the angle adjuster includes a socket, two operation rings, a main base, two compression springs, and two press members;
the socket has an upper end secured on a lower end of the inner rod, and a lower end formed with two spaced downward extended plates, a gap is defined between inner walls of the two downward extended plates, a center of the inner wall of each downward extended plate is formed with an annular insertion groove, a center of each downward extended plate is formed with a transverse through hole, the through hole has a peripheral wall formed with a plurality of tooth insertion splines which are equally spaced from each other;
each operation ring is a T-shaped ring that is inserted into the annular insertion groove and the through hole of the respective downward extended plate, an outer wall of a small diameter of each operation ring is protruded with a plurality of locking teeth which are equally spaced from each other, each of the locking teeth has an inner section which may be inserted into the tooth insertion spline of the downward extended plate, a center of each operation ring is formed with a member passing hole which has a first end formed with a locking recess and a second end formed with a member receiving recess;
the main base includes a bottom plate integrally formed with two spaced upward extended plates, the arcuate bottom plate has four corners each formed with a member passing hole for passage of a rivet member, each upward extended plate has an inner wall formed with an annular insertion groove and an outer wall formed with a member receiving recess, the annular insertion groove has a peripheral wall formed with a plurality of tooth insertion splines which are equally spaced from each other, each of the locking teeth of the operation ring has an outer section which may be inserted into the tooth insertion spline of the annular insertion groove, a member passing hole is formed between the annular insertion groove and the member receiving recess;
each compression spring is received in the member receiving recess of the respective upward extended plate;
each press member is a T-shape member that includes an outer ring integrally formed with a pivot section, the outer ring is formed with an annular recess for securing the compression spring, the pivot section has a distal end formed with an annular groove and an inclined guide face;
the cleaning body includes an elongated plate, a glass scraper, and a brush, the elongated plate has a first side formed with a scraper clipping groove and a second side formed with a brush clipping groove, and has a mediate section formed with four member passing holes for passage of the rivet members, the glass scraper is a plate formed by soft plastic material, and has an inner edge secured in the scraper clipping groove of the elongated plate, the brush consists of multiple plastic threads, and has an inner edge secured in the brush clipping groove of the elongated plate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.